


i know

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [40]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: A remix of this original prompt (made by me):Prompt:“I love you.""I know."- Star Wars





	i know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thimble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimble/gifts).



> Find the original fill [here](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/23665.html?thread=14676849#cmt14676849), which is a gorgeous, wonderful piece of art.

If there was anything that didn’t surprise Tooru, it was the determination that Ushijima had in making his feelings known at any given time. At first he hadn’t expected the displays of affection, especially in public or in front of their friends, but it quickly became normal, just another thing he knew about his boyfriend. They were almost always touching, walking or standing with their hands linked, or one tucked into a pocket. Sometimes it was laced fingers, or arms wrapped around a waist, but they always cherished each and every touch.

A night out with friends had them standing pressed together, Ushijima’s chest against Tooru’s back, warm and solid. Tooru’s only half paying attention to what’s going on around them, playing around on his phone while they wait for the last couple of people to show up so they can get going to the bar.

“I love you.” Ushijima’s voice is deep and fond in his ear, and Tooru has to try very hard to maintain his front of nonchalance even as someone ‘aww’s in the background.

“I know.” He can practically feel the tiny smile that settles onto Ushijima’s face, and Tooru is glad that sometimes he understands that Tooru can’t say it back the same way.

It’s only a few minutes later that they’re off to the bar, and they clasp their hands together as they walk with the rest of the group scattered around them. The night is warm and filled with happy chatter, and they spend it dancing and drinking and sharing stories about the time since they’ve last seen each other.

For Tooru it’s easy to get lost in the feeling, the warmth and the happiness and the buzz of alcohol, the beat of the music pounding through his veins, in time with his heart. By the time they’re all ready to leave Tooru is loose and clingy, and he insists that Ushijima give him a piggyback ride for the walk home. He knows that Ushijima can handle his weight, and that he enjoys when Tooru wants to get close like that, even if it might be a little embarrassing. Luckily there’s no one around but their friends, and that’s nothing new for Tooru anyway.

The walk home is even warmer, thanks to the drinking and their bodies pressed together so close. Tooru throws his arms around Ushijima’s shoulders and presses his face against his neck. “I loooooooove youuuuuuu.”

Ushijima’s voice rumbles with fond, restrained laughter. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
